futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Yancy Fry, Sr.
|species = Human |age = 71 |planet = Earth |job = Soldier (retired) |relatives = Mother: Mildred Fry Father : Enos Fry (original Father/Stepfather / Legal Father) Current Father: Philip J. Fry I Wife: Mrs. Fry Parents-in-law: Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner Sons: Yancy Fry, Jr. and Philip J. Fry I Daughter-in-laws: Unnamed wife of Yancy Jr. and Turanga Leela Grandson:Philip J. Fry II Step Granddaughters and Step Grandsons:Kif Kroker's offspring See Family Tree |status = Alive (not for long) |appearance = The Luck of the Fryrish |voiced by = John DiMaggio }} Yancy Fry, Sr. (July 20, 1949 - August 20, 2020)' '''is the son of Mildred Fry and through a time warp, son of his own son, Philip J. Fry I. Yancy was apparently raised to believe his father was Enos Fry. He is the husband of Mrs. Fry and the son-in-law of Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner. He is the father of Yancy Fry, Jr. and Philip J. Fry I. He is the father-in-law of Yancy Jr.'s wife and Turanga Leela. But Yancy saw Leela in Game of Tones until she pulled Fry (Yancy's son) out of the house. He is the paternal grandfather of Philip J. Fry II and the step grandfather of Kif Kroker's offspring (Leela Fry's biological children). History He was a military man and a veteran of the Vietnam War. He was slightly paranoid about "Commies" and "Y2K". He, along with his wife, thought sending Philip I to school was a waste of taxpayers money. This was probably correct, as Philip I was largely self-taught and had the means to deal with the Brainspawn many years later. As a result of his son's time travel in ''Roswell that Ends Well, he was the result of an incestuous one night stand between Philip I and his grandmother. Therefore, he is now the son of his own son. During the episode Cold Warriors, Philip J. Fry I has multiple flashbacks of his father during an ice-fishing trip and a science fair battle he had with Josh Gedgie. While Yancy, Sr. seemed to be harsh of Philip I, he later reveals that he's only tough on him in order to make him stronger. He mentions that Philip I may have to deal with unimaginable problems, unknowingly hinting at Philip I's fate, involving him being frozen for 1000 years. Yancy, Sr., like Mr. Panucci, Jake the Dog,and Bender, is voiced by John DiMaggio. Traditional Name There is a tradition in the Fry family that goes back to the late 1700s, which was 319 years ago, to name the first born son "Yancy". Philip I's father is referred to here as Yancy Fry, Sr. only to distinguish between him and his son Yancy Fry, Jr., though his actual name would be very different. Family Tree Mr. Gleisner┬Mrs. Gleisner Philip J. Fry I┬Mildred Fry │ │ Sherri Fry───────────┬─────────'Yancy Fry, Sr.' │ ┌─────┴────────────────┐ ┬David Farnsworth Turanga Leela─Philip J. Fry I Yancy Fry, Jr.┬Unnamed wife │ Philip J. Fry II┬Njörd(?) │ │ │ (Many generations) │ │ │ Grandma Farnsworth (possibly) │ │ │ +───────┬───────+ Ned Farnsworth┬Velma Farnsworth │ ┌────────┴───────────┐ │ │ Ogden Wernstrom────┬────Mom────┬─────Hubert J. Farnsworth Floyd Farnsworth │ │ │ ┌────┴───┐ Igner Cubert J. Farnsworth │ │ Walt Larry Trivia *In the episode Cold Warriors, it is revealed that Yancy Fry, Sr. has participated in cannibalism. He mentioned he ate his interpreter, Kimchi, as well as early hominids that he thawed in the mountains. * In The Luck of the Fryrish when Yancy Jr. was complaining about his name, his father told Yancy that it was his grandfather's name. This is ironic as his son Philip I would travel back in time and father him after sleeping with Mildred. *It would seem he takes more after his mother as both have brown hair while the two of his respective fathers have orange hair. *Due to the fact that Philip J. Fry I becomes his own grandfather during the events of the episode, "Roswell that Ends Well," this would mean that Yancy Fry, Sr. is also his own grandfather (Because Philip I is both his son and father). ** As a result of the affair, Yancy Sr. is now inbred due to his parents being direct relatives. *Due to Philip I and Leela's marriage in "Meanwhile", Yancy Fry, Sr. is the in-law family member to the Turanga family (alongside with his mother, Mildred Fry;wife, Mrs. Fry; his older son, Yancy Fry, Jr. and Yancy Jr.'s wife, his other daughter-in-law). Appearances Episodes *''The Luck of the Fryrish'' *''Jurassic Bark'' *''Cold Warriors'' *''Game of Tones'' Films *''Bender's Big Score'' Comics *''Twice Told Tales of Interest'' Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Males Category:Fry family Category:Earthicans Category:Fathers